Just kiss her
by LunaHHr
Summary: Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin tener mucha consciencia de la fecha, el día o la hora en que la que se encontraba, simplemente vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Por supuesto, todo eso era diferente en cuanto la veía a ella. Todo se ponía en cámara lenta, las rodillas le temblaban, la garganta se le secaba y olvidaba articular palabras. DRAMIONExSONGFIC


**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

 **Nota:** Se me ocurrió esta idea de hacer un songfic, sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de escribirles esto y compartirlo con ustedes. Igual, me emocionó tener la idea ya que tenía meses que nada se me ocurría o que las ganas de escribir no ahondaban mi cuerpo.  
La canción es de _Concorde_ – _Just_ _Kiss_ _Her_. He de poner la canción en inglés porque suena mejor en mi cabeza así.

 _Disfruten_ _de_ _la_ _lectura,_ _como_ _lo_ _he_ _hecho_ _yo_ _escribiendo_...

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Just Kiss her**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin tener mucha consciencia de la fecha, el día o la hora en que la que se encontraba, simplemente vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Por supuesto, todo eso era diferente en cuanto la veía a ella. Todo se ponía en cámara lenta, las rodillas le temblaban, la garganta se le secaba y olvidaba articular palabras.

 _ **Look in front of you**_

 _ **I'm sure this is the girl**_

La vio caminar con paso apresurado, se escondió detrás de una columna para que no lo descubriera mirándola. Escuchó cómo unas chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw cuchicheaban acerca del Gran Baile que se llevaría a cabo ese año por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Suspiró cuando vio que ese grandulón ruso la interceptó, quitándole los libros con suavidad. La vio sonreír, sonrojándose al ver como él la tomaba del brazo y caminaban juntos.

 _ **But she's not for you**_

Por supuesto, pensó el chico revolviéndose los platinados cabellos mientras resoplaba enojado, observándola irse. ¿Realmente quería seguir engañándose así mismo? ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente y buena como ella iba a fijarse en él? ¿En él que se había esforzado por cultivar esa imagen de bravucón, egocéntrico, pedante y clasista? Era obvio que ella nunca lo tomaría en cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza con desgana y se encaminó a su siguiente clase...

 _ **You're a creep and she's a belle**_

La música estaba muy alta. Todos saltaban emocionados, extasiados por el evento y contentos de estar ahí disfrutando de aquello con sus respectivas parejas y amigos. Sin embargo, no era el caso del rubio que miraba todo aquel alboroto lejos de ahí con la mirada fija puesta en ella. Se abrió paso entre la gente, tratando de no rozarse con nadie ni hacer contacto con ninguna chica solitaria que estuviera sentada por ahí a la espera de que un chico valiente que la invite a bailar. Era evidente, que él era todo menos valiente. Se quedó parado entre las sombras, viéndola reír con sus amigos en aquél vestido azul que le quedaba tan bien, haciendo lucir su piel aún más maravillosa de lo que ya era.

¿Era posible? Sus miradas se toparon por un microsegundo, lo suficiente para que el corazón del rubio latiera como un caballo desbocado.

 _ **You think she looks at me?**_

 _ **Am I invisible?**_

No despegó la mirada de su rostro, tratando de no sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos color avellana que lo hacían flaquear al mínimo contacto. Intercambiaron miradas otra vez en la mitad de una sonrisa por su parte, no dejándolo de hacer aún cuando lo miró a él. Pero la felicidad del rubio duró muy poco, ya que el grandulón apareció nuevamente para acaparar la atención de la castaña. La vio sonreír y reír de algo que decía el pelón insípido.

 _ **She's just playing with you**_

 _ **I don't know how to do**_

 _ **You told me (I told you)**_

 _ **To dance with her**_

Theo se acercó a su mejor amigo, sacándolo de su ensoñación e incitándolo una vez más a que se acercara a ella. ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? Miraba Draco al castaño con ojos enojados. ¿Dónde había estado ese idiota los últimos cuatro años que no había visto la forma despreciable en la que la había tratado? Todo con tal de guardar las apariencias... A veces, aborrecía su linaje de una manera escalofriante.

 _Pídeselo._

 _ **Trying to do it**_

 _ **I was there, she doesn't care**_

Suspiró con resignación, sentándose en la mesa de los Slytherin. Era fácil para Theo decir algo así, su padre no era el más fiel seguidor de Lord Voldemort, su madre no era la hermana de una de las más desquiciadas habitantes de Azkaban, y no era el antítesis de Harry Potter. Por supuesto que decirlo era tan sencillo... ¡él no estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger!

 _ **She still ignores me**_

 _ **Dancing with her friends**_

Bebió de lo que Crabb le daba a todos, supuso que era licor clandestino. Se la quitó y llenó su vaso de esa asquerosa sustancia para tomárselo todo después de un solo trago. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su elegante traje de noche, el cual su madre había mandado a hacer especialmente para él y esa ocasión. Le pidió a Goyle entre dientes que le sirviera más licor, tomando con coraje mientras veía como la castaña echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía despreocupadamente con San Potter y el grandulón de Krum. Buscó con la mirada a la castaña, pero ella ya no le dirigía una sola mirada, estaba viendo a alguien más... el rubio siguió la mirada de la chica para darse cuenta que miraba al pobretón Weasley quien estaba sentado y tenía la misma mirada miserable y rendida que tenía él mismo.

Bueno, pensó Malfoy, al menos se preocupa por él...

 _ **Tell me how to do**_

 _ **Maybe it's over**_

 _ **You thought it was so easy**_

 _ **Show her who you are**_

No podía ser tan difícil hablarle. Era muy fácil insultarle, eso sí, porque eso hacía con todos, pero era diferente el querer decirle que la consideraba una de las brujas más brillantes, hermosas e inteligentes no solo de Hogwarts sino del Mundo Mágico... y Muggle también.

Theo dijo que podía empezar hablándole por algo relacionado de Aritmancia ya que ambos tomaban esa clase juntos, ¿pero qué específicamente? ¡Era tan difícil! No es como si se tratara de algún alumno común en Hogwarts, quizá si fuera un compañero de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw sería lo más natural acercarse a ella, pedirle alguna tarea, ayuda con algún tema... ¡Pero él era Draco Malfoy! ¿Cuál iba a ser su primera reacción sino le gritaba que se alejara de ella? En el mejor de los escenarios imaginativos del rubio, ella ponía los ojos en blanco y lo esquivaba...

 _ **You told me (I told you)**_

 _ **Talk with her**_

Suspiró mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le sacudía el hombro, de inmediato puso mala cara frunciendo mucho las cejas, mirando con asco la mano del susodicho hasta mirar de quién eran. Theo le sacudió el hombro otra vez, ganándose una mirada envenenada del rubio, iba a comenzar a renegar cuando vio que Theo le señalaba algo lo más urgente pero discreto posible. Observó el lugar apuntado por su amigo y encontró a la castaña peleando con el pobretón Weasley. Draco sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba de inmediato, queriendo dejar esa silla para ir hasta ella... por supuesto, se quedó ahí muy quieto observando todo. Vio a la chica empujar un poco al pelirrojo y como éste tenía aquella actitud de niñato berrinchudo y odioso. Vio a Krum acercarse también, Weasley se sentó de nuevo, cruzado de brazos y mirada gruñona. Theo y Draco intercambiaron miradas, confundidos cuando se percataron de que Hermione se había despedido de Krum, vio gustoso el rubio como él trataba de seguirla y ella lo rechazaba continuamente hasta que el pelón se rindió.

Draco se paró por instinto de ahí para seguirla ya que ella dejaba el Gran Salón. Le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo antes de irse de ahí, quedándose en la cabeza del rubio la mirada alentadora y confiada que le dedicó Theo. Se ancló a esa esperanza de su amigo, a esa actitud positiva que le sobraba y a él tanto le faltaba en su vida. Escuchó el sollozo de la chica dirigirse al lado opuesto del Gran Salón, esquivó a varias parejitas que se escabullían para darse uno que otro beso. Salió del castillo con paso apresurado debido a la velocidad de la castaña, estaba tan concentrado en ella que incluso ignoró el hecho de que Potter también había salido del lugar solo, como si buscara a alguien o esperara algo... Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ella.

—Granger—la llamó, sonó más bien a un susurro callado por el fuerte viento con nieve que había esa noche. Sin embargo, lo intentó de nuevo: —Granger...

 _ **She didn't hear my voice**_

La vio sentarse en la misma nieve, o más bien caerse de rodillas en la nieve cerca de un gran roble. Se acomodó y se quitó las zapatillas, para quitarse las lágrimas, pero era un intento vago ya que más salían por sus bellos ojos. El rubio se acercó con sigilo, lo más cuidadoso posible para no arruinar su tan ansiada oportunidad.

—Hey... —susurró de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica que no se inmutó en lo absoluto sino que se giró más para darle la espalda, pudo verla temblar por el frío. —Vas a agarrar un resfriado por andar toda ligera, Granger.

Ella seguía sin voltearse, sollozando y temblando cada vez más. El rubio se preocupó, encaminándose a ella con las manos metidas en su bolsillo a causa del frío. Él tampoco había traído su chaqueta.

 _ **She didn't hear my name**_

No se alejó de él de manera inmediata cuando se percató de su identidad, más bien se limitó a abrazarse de las rodillas e ignorar que estaba ahí. Draco no sabía si sus mejillas sonrojadas eran por el frío, el llanto o que él la pusiera de cierta y de manera positiva nerviosa.

 _ **Shyness is her game**_

—¿Estás sorda, Granger? —preguntó de manera hosca, desesperado por obtener respuesta alguna, pero odiándose de inmediato de la actitud que había tomado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó ella con voz cansada, abrazándose así misma y mirándolo con cejas fruncidas. Al menos ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó un poco más, dándose cuenta de que su nariz estaba llena de pecas, al igual que sus mejillas... se quedó por unos segundos hipnotizado.

—Te he dicho que vas agarrar un resfriado así como estás.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su salud.

—No tiene importancia, y menos para ti. —contestó decidida a no dejarse molestar por él. Hoy no.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí en silencio, ambos aguantándose las ganas de temblar a causa del frío e ignorar el hecho de que nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras sin insultarse. Draco la miró detenidamente, sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y hasta ahora ella no había huido.

 _ **Now I have no choice**_

 _ **You told me (I told you)**_

—Me importa. —susurró Malfoy desviando la mirada para ver atrás de la castaña.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó incrédula la castaña, y sorprendiéndose un poco de ver como Draco se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de ella.

—He dicho que me importa, Granger.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras echaba una risita nerviosa y un tanto molesta.

—¿Por qué te habría de importar que...?

Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido debido a los labios fríos del rubio que se habían topado con los suyos al principio con torpeza pero luego alcanzaron una sincronía perfecta que muchos envidiarían. Draco la tomó por el cuello con suavidad, sintiéndole el lugar cálido y suave como de seguro toda su piel lo era. Saboreó sus labios extasiado de que ella no lo empujara o le comenzara a gritar y hechizar con la varita. Sintió las manos de la castaña en su propio cuello y aprovechó él para llevar una de sus manos a la cintura y jalarla, hacerla que se pusiera de rodillas como él para poder abrazarla mejor.

—Esperaba con que algún día hicieras esto—susurró ella entre besos húmedos.

Draco dejó de besarla para mirarla con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —fue ahora su turno de no darle créditos a sus oídos—¿Tú...?—preguntó temeroso, pero sintiendo regocijo en su interior. La vio asentir tímidamente, sonriendo y todo rasgo de amargura de hace un rato desaparecido. Otra vez se sintió confundido—Pero ahí adentro tú...—balbuceó—Tú y Krum, y luego Weasley...

—Oh—comprendió la confusión del rubio—Krum es sólo un buen amigo, y mi discusión con Ron fue porque jamás me respeta, ni como persona ni como amiga o siquiera compañera de clase... —suspiró rendida, tomando asiento otra vez—Estaba preocupada por él y por eso estaba pendiente ya que Harry ha estado más ausente últimamente debido al Torneo...—sacudió la cabeza—Ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote todo esto, de seguro tú... de seguro esto es... una... —gruñó, como regañándose así misma mientras cubría su cara con sus manos—... maldita... broma...

Draco tomó sus delicadas manos con gentileza para sonreírle de lado.

—Sé que no soy el mejor candidato, pero que me digas que soy una maldita broma hiere un poco mi ego, Granger. Y créeme que el ego es lo segundo más grande que poseo. —le dijo con coquetería, sintiéndose más confiando de que posiblemente tuviera una oportunidad con ella. La vio reírse ante su último comentario.

—Estoy segura que lo segundo más grande que tienes es el ser obstinado.

—Resulta que siempre tengo la razón, Granger.

—Resulta que pasa lo mismo conmigo, Malfoy.

Se miraron fijamente, mirándose el rostro y los labios, como queriéndolo hacer pero no atreviéndose..

 _Al carajo_ , pensó Hermione, mientras se lanzaba a sus labios nuevamente.

 _ **Just kiss her.**_

 _ **Now she's good for us.**_

 _ **Now she's good for us.**_

 _ **Now she's good for us.**_

Luna **HHr**


End file.
